Animated Atrocities S3 - Order of Favorites
Alright season 3. Here's where things get interesting. Going up and down the list of episodes, I actually think that this one is going to be... a little bit more mixed. This season is home to a lot of my least favorite reviews, and some of my absolute favorite reviews, with many falling into the middle. I seemed to have dipped into burnout a couple of times (although the beginning of season 4 had the worst of this). But, let's see how things go. We'll start by recapping some of my top 10 worst videos. 30. Jeepers Creepers, Where is Peepers (#72): To save time: Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 2) 29. Elf Bowling: The Movie (#77): to save time: Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 1) 28. Nobody Doesn't Like TJ (#70): to save time: Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 1) 27. Spit Collector (#67): to save time: Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 1). Notice the similar numbers (all of these are within the same span of 10 episodes). That generally means burnout. 26. Castle Wiz (#88): I don't think that this is a good review because I don't think it could have been a good review. The 70's Tom and Jerry series had the exact same problem as Face Freeze! - so little material to work with that it would have been hard to ring something decent out of it. 25. Pet or Pests (#64): Heh he, unregistered hypercam? I don't even remember what I was thinking. I may have had no other way to get the footage. I do own the episode, and I did at the time, but it may have been another example of me having trouble getting my own footage of this because companies like to make my job as hard as possible and make ripping impossible. Still, it just looks incredibly unprofessional, and it taints anything the review could have been. 24: Space Circus (#89): Alright, this one actually needs some backstory, believe it or not. Yeah, I got angry in this review, but I got specifically angry because of one Hairy Scary, and I spent a lot of emphasis on his voice and that his voice annoyed me. It turns out that the voice actor, John Stephenson, had died literally less than a month before I reviewed the episode. To add to the awkwardness, Hairy Scary himself... was a ghost. I didn't learn any of this until the review was already well up. None of this was intentional. Like, I've insulted people intentionally and I'll admit to it, but this time it was 100% an accident. After all I can't do research on every single person who has worked on everything that I had done, which is why this isn't one of my least favorite reviews of all time, but it does leave a sour taste. If you don't know who he is, he played Mr. Slate for the Flintstones. I want to say this for the record, I don't really blame the voice actor for Hairy Scary's voice. I can tell a lot of it was direction. Characters like this were exceptionally popular at the time, and it's clear that Stephenson was directed to sound the way that Hairy Scary does. I hold no ill well towards the actual voice actor, and there's not much I could do. I don't want to take down the video, as it was an accident, saying anything now in a description or such might be... confusing, and it's probably too late to really say anything. This is the only review that I have a hard time dealing with because of the circumstances surrounding it, rather than something I've done or said within the video. Do I call it a bad video? It's hard to tell. If you take it out of its context, it's a little angry, but otherwise fine. But for the purposes of this list of my own personal feelings, I'll consider it bad and this is where season 3's bad ends. 23. Snow Day (#86): I should have done a better job here. It's one of the more mediocre of my reviews, and I think most people can tell. I wouldn't call it one of my worst like some do, but it certainly doesn't stand with my best. And there's a lot of an "I should have done better" because it's a show some people really like, or liked, as the case may be. 22. Cupid the Cat (#87): Something tells me that 70's cartoons don't give me a lot of material. It's not a bad decade for animation because they're throwing the worst cartoons of all time. It's a bad decade for animation because no one gave a shit and everything held together with chewed up gum and scotch tape. This review is given a bit more mercy than the other 70's reviews because I do at least talk about the decade a bit. 21. Are You Happy Now (#68): I reviewed this one specifically because it was the most requested episode at the time, and I had definitely used the suicide jokes as references to "there's no way this show could get any worse" and it peaked people's curiosity. But within the review, I do give the reasons why I probably shouldn't have reviewed it. It's mostly mediocre. If it wasn't for the shock suicide jokes, there's nothing really there. 20. Operation Princess (#63): And we're onto the "I don't remember this" section of this review. I remember this not being a very pleasant episode because the characters all had accents that I legit couldn't understand them through, and it was... really fucking saccharine. I don't think anyone's complained about this episode, except the copyright holders of course. It's probably the least memorable season 3 episode for me, for better or worse. 19. To Love a Patty (#75): Taking the song out of the equation, I think that this review is alright, but it's clear that I was getting a bit tired of SpongeBob at this point. This one would have been my last SpongeBob review for like over a year. We're almost at 150, and I've only done one SpongeBob atrocity since then. It's not like the show doesn't have more ground to cover; it's just... I dunno. There's only so much interest I can get out of it. 18. Whatever Happened to SpongeBob (#62): Kind of similar to both Operation Princess ''and ''To Love a Patty; I think I was getting tired of Spongebob, but here I didn't quite realize it yet. Other than that I don't remember much about this review. It falls into the realm of "standard" for me. 17. Is This Cute (#65): I think that the meh category ends here. It's an alright episode, to the point where I almost considered it good, but I think that it was just a little bit too "reaction to the bizarre" rather than a straight up critique of the show's many, many faults. 16. Arnold Betrays Iggy (#61): A good review, albeit fairly standard. People were actually surprised that I showed no hesitation in bashing this episode, like I would a bad episode of SpongeBob, which seemed interesting. It wasn't the first time I had done something like that, after all, and it was quite infamous for being bad. 15. Clones R Us (#74): You know what the stunning irony is for all the trouble that this review has caused me? I usually found/find it as one of those "nothing special" reviews. Just another episode for me. It has some good jokes though. Everyone seems to love the "dumb ways to die" joke, and that's probably one of my favorites. It's hard for me to... really gauge this episode though because of all of the shit this one review put me through with its copyright holders. Seriously. Also, this may sound strange, but it's scenarios like this that I don't tend to review cartoons outside of the US and Canada, namely anime. It almost always has an intense copyright battle behind it that I just don't want to deal with. 14. The Substitute (#76): Don't have much to say about this one. Besides maybe better explaining Angela's unlikeability, I think I did fairly good job here. 13. Herpe the Love Sore (#82): Once again, not much to say. I think that it's relatively solid. I do get angry, but I think this is where I really became stale to the grossout of Family Guy. This review would have been very much different if it came out in seasons 1 or 2. As much shit as Family Guy puts me through, I don't think that I've actually made a bad Family Guy review, which is interesting compared to SpongeBob. 12. Love Struck (#81): Some people seem to have a problem with this review, but I don't really see it. I think it's fairly solid. The episode itself is filled with strange unfortunate implications, especially in a show that had the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen", and I think that I go into a good amount of detail explaining that. 11. Fairly OddPet (#69): I seem to be... a master at prediction, and this review is very hilarious in hindsight. I predicted that they'd bring Brian back, and I also predicted that Fairly OddParents would be bringing in more characters. And I also seemed to accidentally predict that Sparky would disappear. I joked at the end of this review that when Timmy wished everything back to normal, that means Sparky would be gone. Well... um... considering the current season, that may as well be what's happened. Some people have a problem with the Nickelodeon joke, but I don't really. I don't call out a specific person, just the company of Nickelodeon in general, from what I remember. 10. Over Two Rainbows (#66): This is another review where I didn't know where to place it. I got... angry. Like, more angry than any other review ever. A lot of the anger came from working with a lot of people going through college/university and really being put through the wringer to become animators and put effort and passion out into the world, and I was really trying to learn how to draw and learn the mechanisms. And the "newborn cooties" things is something that continues to piss me off for its existence. There's nothing else to call this but a scam, determined to rip off parents that don't care what their kids watch on a quality basis, and that pisses me off. This review was cathartic, and I can't deny that because the thing was that poor quality. But I get it, the anger isn't for everyone, which is why I eventually reviewed the other "newborn cooties" short for people who don't like that. 9. Save the Tooth (#79): This was a fun episode. I had originally watched Glenn Martin when it originally aired, and I didn't like it much then either (had something to do with a dog's giant anus), and I had been wanting to talk about the stupid sitcom formula for awhile and this episode gave me a chance to do so. Personally, I think that my Committed review is a bit of a better version of this, but I still think that this review is alright on its own. 8. Serious Business (#73): Strange to say, but this is probably my least favorite Teen Titans Go review. But yeah, even my least favorite one still cracks the top ten of a season. It's... an interesting episode, where bathrooms apparently become the stargate or something. Honestly, it's hard to grasp what actually happened in the episode. But as far as a "Reaction review" I think this is one of the best. 7. Boys vs. Girls (#80): I don't know what else I can really say about Teen Titans Go episode reviews. For the record, this is my least favorite TTG episode that I've reviewed. I get that the message is supposed to be satirical on some level, but the writing really isn't good enough to pull off a successful satire. Not to mention how contrived everything is within the episode. 6. Tommy's Big Job (#71): Oh yes, finally, finally, a grossout episode where I reviewed it without going into how grossed out I was. This review kind of set the formula for all of my other adult cartoon reviews because at this point I was in on the act and tired of the shtick, and it's strange because Mr. Pickles has some of the worst character designs and animations in any cartoon ever. Like, just the designs are uncanny. It was certainly an unpleasant show to review, but I think that I actually said some really poignant things, especially towards the end. And it's strange how I'm still saying that here in 2017. 5. Time Twister (#78): Ah yes... the episode where I finally addressed my anger and decided to actually move on from that, which is probably the best decision that I had made. It was getting a bit too much even for me. Elf Bowling is at #29 for a reason, and my own reaction to that sparked this review. Shortly afterwards, I also re-reviewed Pet Sitter Pat, owning up and moving on. It makes me shudder to think where I'd be now if I didn't change back then. 4. Mars Needs Moms (#84): Just a fairly solid review, this time without the technicals fucking up, which is good. I had to split into two parts because of copyright, but there's only so much you could do about that. It's a minor thing, really. 3. Numbers Game (#85): Nick and Kimberly, the voice actors that I used for this review, are amazing, and they made it with some of the funniest moments in any review ever. Like... this is the review where "Heart! Linka and Mati are fucking!" came from. And of course, you can't forget a third child getting pissed at the... very confused message of this episode. Seriously, I don't hate Captain Planet as much as everyone else, but this episode is... confusing. They're telling kids who are probably like seven or eight years old... that they shouldn't be having more than two kids, a decision that they probably shouldn't be making for at least 15 years. 2. Doggy Poo (#90): It was my favorite atrocity review the year I made it, and I still really do like this one. The one complaint people have is that I made it seem more admirable than atrocity; that I was too nice to it, and I can see that argument a little bit. It does have very nice animation, especially for a straight to video affair, but it's not like I don't critique it. It's incredibly melodramatic, for one. And the themes of death are a little bit strong for a kids' film. I ''still can't grasp my mind around the concept of eternal oblivion, it's something much more difficult for kids. And it's a super serious film about a dog shit. I get that it's South Korean, but it was translated into English... for some reason, and it's proof that some things just don't translate. And the ending can destroy the message of the movie. If you see dandelions as weeds, which many people do, then the doggy poo "found purpose" by becoming a weed and stealing water from more useful plants. The jokes in this review are also top notch, I think. "You're not just a poo, but the worst kind of poo: a doggy poo." "I don't know about that. I find it a lot worse when my roommate shits on the carpet than my dog" (or something to that effect). '''1. YouTube Copyright School (#83):' You know, usually I have a harder time watching my older reviews as time goes on and I get better. But with this review, strangely enough, the opposite happens. I like this review more and more as times goes on and YouTube gets more and more fucked. I made this review after Pixel Pinkie, but it was a year before the copyright owners would take down my video... then their MCN would take down my video... then their MCN would take down my video under a different name. And it was long before the copyright holders of Totally Spies would do the same fucking thing. Not to mention that this showcases how fucked YouTube is in other ways. Most YouTubers will eventually see this, and I love how it stars Happy Tree Friends. You know, while YouTube wants to be "advertiser friendly" and sanitized beyond belief, they make every single person watch an episode about a series of animals maiming each other in graphic ways. I like this review each and every single time they try and force me to watch the fucking episode in general. Maybe when YouTube finally fucks itself for the final time, this will be out of date and irrelevant, but until then, it ages like fine wine probably better than any other video I've made. If you're not a content creator on YouTube, this episode might not appeal to you as much, but... it's just incredibly satisfying. ----- Let's go to the results 7 Bad Episodes (23%, down by 3%) 7 Meh Episodes (23%, actually up by 3%) 16 Good episodes (53%. Didn't move) Holy shit. I am... stunned. It's almost completely the same as season 2. At least, that's what the stats show. Honestly though I'd pick season 3 over season 2. Sure there are a similar number of bad or meh episodes, but they're generally better than the bad or meh episodes from season 2. And the best of the good episodes here are really good, and I think that many of them do hold up today, in terms of criticism (obviously not in the technicals). Also, around this time I think that I got a snowball microphone, which I still use today, which is great. I got one season to go so far, and it's... the most interesting season by far. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was season 4. Let's go. Category:Animated Atrocities